Scribble Scribble Scribble
by Silk Silhouettes and Lace
Summary: Kid, Patty, and Liz wage war on each other in the middle of class and realize friendships aren't always perfect.


_Scribble Scribble Scribble _

Kid stole an irritated glance at Patty who was sitting to his left. She sat hunched over her desk and her face maybe 2 centimeters away from her notebook. She diligently dragged an orange crayon across the formerly pristine notebook page in rhythmic repetitive motion. Her grip held tightly on that crayon; simply watching her hold that crayon could easily cramp anyone's hand. Completely immersed in her class time doodles, Patty was only physically in class.

_Ha Ha La La_

The slender and beautiful blond sung to herself quietly. Kid returns his focus to Dr. Stein who was lecturing about how to differentiate different types of souls and how they're wavelengths could influence one another. Kid inhales deeply, squints his eyes, and leans forward in his seat ready to rejoin the lecture.

_Yawn_

In unadulterated annoyance Kid drops his pen and turn to his right. Liz blankly stared at Dr. Stein. Her mouth slightly open, her chin resting on her palm, and with a lose grip on her pencil. She blinked and shook her head; she had just woken up from a daydream. Her notebook page blank.

_Sigh _

The tall and tempting sister leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. Once more, Kid attempts to redirect his focus to Dr. Stein. His deep and monotone voice didn't carry very well in the mammoth lecture hall. Kid picks up his pen, straightens his coat, and leans forward once more in a second attempt to focus.

Scribble La La La Scribble La La La

Finished, Kid turns his entire upper body to his left and pinches the skin under Patty's upper arm. "SHH, pay attention!" he whisper yells at Patty. His golden orbs, sharp with anger. "OUCH!" Patty shrieks in the hushed hall. With clear murderous intent she attempts to strike Kid back with a pinch. She missed. Kid leaned far back enough to have his back resting on Liz's lap.

"What's going on up there?" Dr. Stein asked aggravated by the disruption.

"DON'T PINCH ME!" Patty screeched at Kid. Her eyes were peeled in a half terrified- half terrifying look. An all out slap/pinch fight broke out between Patty and Kid.

_I can't stand your damn scribbling just take notes like a normal girl!_

_You didn't have to pinch me. I'll knock you out cold!_

_Please, I'd like to see you try!_

_C'mere then chump!_

"Hey, don't pinch my little sister and that's enough already! Kid, get off me!" Liz attempted to break apart the fight to no avail. The hall grew noisy with the sounds of snickering students, a fuming professor, and a grunting trio waging war.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW! You three head straight to Lord Death's office IMMEDIATELY!" The room fell silent. The trio had all quietly stood up, collected their belongings and walked in a single file towards the door with Patty leading the awkward march.

"Why? So my father can just shake his index finger at me, pat the top of my head, and send us on our merry way?" Kid said sarcastically half way down the lecture hall's steps. Without hesitation:

"You know what Kid; because of your sass don't any of you even bother returning to my class. Just sit outside next to the door!" Dr. Stein was infuriated with Kid. Despite how out of character Kid was behaving Stein wasn't going to condone it anytime soon.

"Hey Kid, how 'bout you shut up already. It's because of you two that I'm getting in trouble now." Liz crossed her arms and scoffed at Kid.

"'YOU TWO' Kid pinched me first I was just minding my own business!" Patty disputed.

Right on the steps leading down and out the classroom a second war was fought between the trio.

"If you would just SHUT UP Patty and stop that incessant scribbling noise we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kid took a few violent steps down towards Patty.

"You want me to kick your ass, huh?" Patty unhooked her paper light backpack and let it fall to the floor. She closed her fist and went at Kid who merely crossed his arms in front of himself and blocked all her jabs. Students started standing up and leaning over their desks trying to get a view of the fight. Stein stood there his mouth half hanging in disbelief of the flagrant disrespect.

Kid grabbed Patty's wrists at the first chance and started shaking her fiercely back and forth. Liz intervened.

"Kid sometimes you need to chill out! You too Patty! Both of you are insane! Am I the only normal person here?!" She shouted at them, but no one paid her any mind. "Fine then!" Liz grabbed Kid's torso, while he was busy holding onto Patty's wrists, and wrestled him to the floor. Unfortunately still being on the steps meant if one fell they all fell. All three crashed and rolled down the stairs landing on the main floor of the hall. Relentless, they ignored their messed up hair and bruised appendages to continue wrestling each other with the occasional flying fist and swear word.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALL THREE OF YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Stein's patience had been exhausted. He sent a cluster of flying incision knives towards the three half standing partners.

Patty and Liz looked like deer caught in a headlight, but Kid's reflexes kicked in.

"You idiots, duck!" Kid grabbed a clump of both the sister's hair (one clump in each hand) and yanked them down. _OWW!_

"You did that on purpose Kid!" Liz growled at him. "Prove it." He smirked. The knives landed like darts on the wall behind them.

"SHUT UP!" Stein roared. His chest was heaving with anger. The entire class sat in their seats enjoying the show.

"All three of you are suspended for the remainder of the week! Additionally, for the entire month every single soul you three collect in ANY mission you reserve will be confiscated! Believe me Kid your father will happily agree to this after he hears from me what you've three done! NOW OUT!"

Patty, Kid, and Liz stood up with ruffled hair, disheveled clothes, and browning bruises to quietly make their way out the door. They left behind whispers, cackles, and a fire up classroom.

Outside the classroom door Kid turned right instead of left. "Hey Kid, aren't we supposed to go to Lord Death's office or something?" Kid placed his hands behind his back and sighed.

"Well if you two are going to turn me into some delinquent then I should be a full one and not some half assed one. Let's just go home." He knew his father would reprimand him later, but why ask for it sooner than later?

"Hey Kid!" Patty cheered with a smile. She jogged up to catch up with Kid and pinched the back of his upper arm. _OWW!_

"Yea, Kid wait up!" Liz caught up to him and grabbed a clump of his hair and yanked it down hard enough to make him face the ceiling. _OWW!_

The trio stopped to face each other and bursted out in laughed each grateful for the other's antics.


End file.
